


Wide Ocean Blue

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Hetalia Monday Challenge [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, Mermaid!America, Mermaids, Nyotalia, Piracy, Pirate AU, Pirate!England, hetalia monday challenge, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Pirate Captain Alice Kirkland is travelling with her crew in the middle of a vast ocean, when they come across a young mermaid who has become tangled in a net.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Monday Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Wide Ocean Blue

It was early morning when Alice Kirkland awoke to the lulling sway of the smooth, calming ocean waves. The light of the newly risen sun barely cracked over the far-off horizon, casting pale pinks and blues into the sky and vibrant, flickering colors onto the ever moving waves. The waves of the vast ocean licked against the Britannia Angels’ hull, while the strong, cooling sea breeze filled the pearly white sails and guided the ship along its path.

The Britannia Angel was one of the most dreaded pirate ships to have sailed the ocean. It was feared by armadas and merchants and pirates alike, though most of its exploits had morphed into myths and legends rather than facts. The ship was fast and its hull a deathly black. It was said to have the ability to come and go as fast as a riptide, leaving only destruction and death in its wake. Most said the ship had been a curse from Davy Jones himself, others said it had been blessed by the sea gods.

The Britannia Angel’s captain was perhaps more feared than the ship itself. Alice Kirkland. On the surface, she looked no older and no more dangerous than a twenty-three year old woman. She was lithe and shorter than most of her crew, with thick eyebrows above bottle, green eyes and sun bleached hair always pinned back in a braid. But she held herself like the fearsome, cruel pirate she was. Her temper was short, her blade was sharp, and her ability to hold a grudge was legendary. She was not to be trifled with, by any means. It was said that the dark, vibrant red of her coat came from the bloodshed of her victims and that the souls of the damned were bound in servitude to her.

All in all, the Britannia Angel and her captain were enigmas throughout the world. Some didn’t believe they existed, others were too scared to find out, and most simply liked spreading the fear and the tall tales.

But the Britannia Angel was very real and it now floated in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by stretching views of vast waves that never seemed to end. It had been several weeks since the ship had made port and supplies were running low. Yet, above them, the wind had picked up in the sails and Captain Kirkland had no doubt now that they would make it in time to resupply. It was why she was so lackadaisical in her morning routine. Get dressed, ensure the heading was correct, check to ensure the supplies were still holding.

Life on the open ocean was freeing, it was why Alice Kirkland had chosen it in the first place. Here, she was free to go and do anything she pleased, and perhaps make herself a fortune if she did it right. The risk she took each time she set out, not knowing if she’d make it back, not knowing if she’d be captured by the Navy and hanged or shot in the back by mutinying crewmen, it was a thrill. Sometimes, however, there were lulls where nothing happened. Like now. The Britannia Angel was low on supplies and they didn’t have enough food or water for any unnecessary detours.

It was nearly noon when she heard the shout of “Captain!” from outside her cabin.

The sun was high in the pale blue sky, unblemished by clouds or birds, and she had been holed up in her cabin, pouring over nautical maps and star charts to see where the next adventure would lay after they left port fully stocked.

Her attention immediately snapped to the call. The crew knew better than to disturb her for anything less than an emergency, so one must have risen. Captain Kirkland rose from her seat at the desk and exited her cabin, mind racing as to what could have caused such a ruckus.

When she exited her cabin, the sun burned her eyes, barring down in full force, and she just managed a glimpse at the dozen or so crewmembers rushing to the side of the side of the ship before the view was blocked by her first mate - Chun-Yan Wang.

“What is going on?” Captain Kirkland asked, looking around her first mate to get another glimpse at the bustling crewmembers. Several pulled and tugged at a lever system running down along the side of the ship, trying to pull something aboard.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, ma’am,” Chun-Yan answered, standing to the side to allow the Captain to pass. “Braginskaya saw her this morning -”

“Her?” Kirkland cut in with a sharp scoff, turning on her heel to walk back into her cabin. “We don’t take aboard drifters, Chun-Yan, you know better. Leave her be.”

Kirkland was almost back to her cabin when Chun-Yan gave her answer back. “You’ll want this one, Captain.”

Attention peaked, Alice turned back around. Just as the supposive drifter was lifted over the side of the ship. Instead of the body of a ragged, waterlogged human, however, Alice made out the vibrant, shimmering colors of a long, winding tail.

“What in the -”

The net surrounding the creature dropped onto the deck with a hard thump and almost instantly the creature inside began to thrash widely. The tail that had been curled up in the net swung in all directions with terrifyingly powerful movements, only to be stopped by the tight, tangled ropes that attached the tip of the tail to the creature's upper body - that of human-like appearance.

Alice felt her mouth go dry and she consciously tried to prevent her mouth from dropping open. She was superstitious, sure, as was any pirate, but she never thought she’d see the likes of an actual mermaid on board her ship. Mermaids were known to favor the clear, warm waters of the Caribbean, not the cold, normally stormy waters of the northern Atlantic.

A cheer went up amongst the crew and the mermaid seemed to flail around more at the noise.

Quickly, and now far more interested than she had been before, Alice approached the creature. Immediately, the crew parted way for their Captain until she had no problem seeing the mermaid up close. She was beautiful - to say the least. Deep blonde hair, cut just above her shoulders; swirling blue scales, deep and light, decorated her tail and scattered along her upper body; and her eyes were as clear and blue as the sky above them. Yet, they were filled with panic and fear.

Up close, she could see the ropes binding the mermaid - thinner and more tangled than that of the net she’d been caught in - had cut deep into her shimmering blue scales that covered her tail. They also cut into the bound skin of her upper half, leaving behind patches of raw, angry skin the more she struggled. The skin that wasn’t rubbed raw by the ropes binding her was turning a shade of light, icy blue and Alice could see the slight, uncontrollable shiver that she gave between each movement.

A ting of sympathy panged in her chest. Not only was the creature in pain, but she was also fearful of her surroundings. It was never good to place any creature in such a position.

Alice drew the sharp dagger from her belt to cut at the ropes.

It was the wrong movement, apparently, because a flash of fear flared in the mermaid’s eyes and she began to flail once again.

Unable to control the mermaid’s bottom-half, Alice placed a firm hand on the mermaid’s top-half to pin her down and looked at her directly in the eyes. She didn’t know if the creature could even understand her, but Alice tried anyway. “I’m not going to hurt you, lass. Just calm down.”

The fear in the creature’s eyes quickly morphed into mistrust, but regardless, her panicked movements stopped and, eventually, still all together.

“Good girl,” she said, praise slipping off of her tongue before she could stop it. She prayed the crew couldn’t see her embarrassed blush. “I’m going to cut you free, but you have to stay still.”

Seeming to understand, the mermaid relaxed underneath her touch and allowed the dagger to slip between the rope and her skin. Slowly but surely, Alice managed to clear the ropes binding the mermaid, until she was finally completely free.

Alice moved away slowly as the mermaid began to test her movements. First, she moved her arms and flexed her shoulders, then, her tail gave a couple powerful strokes. Satisfied with the work, the mermaid turned her attention to Alice, a broad, stunning smile on her face and warmth in her eyes.

“Thank you, Captain,” she said, rubbing gingerly at her wrists. “I owe you my life.”

And, in another act completely unlike the reputation she held, she responded, “Think nothing of it.”

The mermaid raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Really, now? There is nothing you wish of me? Nothing at all?”

For a brief moment, Alice was caught in the mermaid’s mesmerizing gaze, unable to look away. “Nothing I can think of.”

“Well, then,” she said with a boisterous laugh and glittering eyes. “Lucky for me, I suppose. If you do find yourself in need, however, don’t be afraid to call.”

From the salt of the sea breeze, a conch shell appeared, tiny and unassuming. The mermaid handed it to Alice with a smirk on her face.

“Just whisper my name into this and I will hear you.”

“And what, may I ask, is your name?”

“Amelia,” she answered, full smile returning. Without another word, the mermaid - Amelia - dove over the side rail of the ship and back into the sea.

Captain Kirkland ran to the side after her, joined by the rest of her crew, in hopes to catch a final glimpse of the mermaid. Only Alice saw the final flick of her blue tail - heading towards the warm waters of the Caribbean.

Alice looked down at the conch shell in her hand, then glimpsed back up at the direction Amelia had travelled. It seemed she had a new heading.

Many legends were forged about the Britannia Angel and her fearsome captain after that. Bloodshed followed them wherever they went - land or sea - but perhaps the most curious one was that all of the survivors recalled the flash of a blue tail in the ocean waves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hetalia Monday Challenge on Tumblr! I've been wanting to participate for a long time, but haven't yet. And when I saw this prompt I knew I had to. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
